


Mientras la sangre corra por mis venas

by sugus_girl



Series: Relatos de depresión y esperanza [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst (?), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugus_girl/pseuds/sugus_girl
Summary: Kageyama no puede dormir. No quiere. La cabeza le va a estallar.Aunque nunca nadie le dijo que a veces el sol ayuda a dormir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas ~ Traigo más drama porque nunca hay suficiente drama en el mundo (??????) O no para mí y necesito desquitarme un poco .3.  
> No traten de buscarle una situación muy enrevesada al asunto, porque no la hay. Está hecho a la rápida para que empiece directamente mal y termine bien. Así, de gratis, sin motivo aparente.
> 
> Auuunque, quizá, y sólo quizá, si mis ganas de drama aún así no son saciadas, y cuando termine el TsukkiYams que ya tengo empezado, me plantee hacer un escrito más centrado en los sentimientos de estos dos. Quién sabe ~
> 
> Sin más que decir, les dejo con la lectura

Se despertó envuelto en sudor, con el pecho agitado y las pantorrillas temblando. Como seguía todo muy oscuro se arremolinó en un costado y trató de seguir durmiendo.

 

Pero no. No podía. No quería.

 

Se levantó con cuidado y tomó el móvil del escritorio frente a su cama. Las tres de la mañana. Los ojos le escocían y tenía ganas de llorar… No. De chillar, de revolverse y golpear algo. Podía notar algo que bullía en su pecho y luchaba por salir, arañando y comprimiendo sus pulmones.

Pero se recordó a sí mismo que eran las tres de la madrugada y que había gente en casa. Si lloraba, si chillaba y se desahogaba alguien se levantaría y le pediría explicaciones por semejante escándalo y él… Él sencillamente no era capaz de darlas. No era capaz de expresar el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro, que no lo dejaba tranquilo y que lo arrastraba.

 

No podía decir con certeza qué lo provocaba -aunque tenía una idea, pero no la aceptaba, no de nuevo-. Ni siquiera comprendía lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo puñetas iba a explicarlo?

 

Se dio cuenta de que los ojos ya no le escocían, sino que le ardían. ¿Cuándo comenzó a llorar? Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza. De ninguna de las maneras se veía en un futuro, cercano o lejano, en una situación mejor. No veía que esa pesadilla acabase.

La culpa. El remordimiento. El sentimiento de estar haciendo las cosas mal. De no dar lo máximo. Todas esas cosas lo acompañarían de por vida.

 

Algo dentro de su pecho se retorció. Apretó. Dolió.

 

\- Kageyama -un susurro a su espalda. Una voz conocida.

 

Él se quedó congelado.

 

Trató de recordar. ¿Qué hacía Hinata en su casa? Ah. La tormenta. El hecho de que Hinata debía pedalear un buen trecho hasta su casa y el _No seas idiota mi casa queda más cerca, hay un partido pronto y ni de coña vas a pillar un resfriado ahora_.

Seguía analizando la situación cuando Hinata se coló en su cama. Así, por la cara, sin preguntar y con toda la confianza, el más bajito se acomodó detrás suyo de la misma forma en la que se había colado en sus pensamientos. Aunque eso Kageyama no lo driría.

 

\- Yo tampoco puedo dormir -confesó, aferrándose a su camiseta- Así que, si no te importa, me quedaré aquí contigo. Parecía que necesitabas compañía.

 

Kageyama no respondió. ¿Qué responder? El de cabellos anaranjado ya se había hecho un sitio, se había acomodado, como el pájaro que anida tan ricamente en el hueco de la persiana de algún piso del centro, Hinata ya estaba bajo sus sábanas, empapándolo todo con su aroma.

Ajeno al torrente de pensamientos del azabache, Hinata se encontraba preocupado aferrado a la espalda del mayor.

 

\- Hey -susurró el número 10- Está bien si no quieres hablar. Sé que de todas formas no se te dan bien las palabras -se burló, ganando un gruñido en respuesta.

 

Era un avance.

 

\- Pero, descansa. Por favor. Mañana será otro día. Y te prometo que lo ganaremos.

 

Kageyama no supo si fueron esas palabras, la cálida sensación del cuerpo pequeño y tibio agazapado a su espalda o si fue el diminuto, tímido y tierno beso que Hinata depositó en su nuca, apenas un roce de sus labios contra su piel, pero su pecho dejó de doler. Al menos un poco.

Los párpados le pesaron y tiraron de él a un profundo sueño. Su respiración se estabilizó y sus pantorrillas ya no temblaban. Seguía sin ser capaz de catalogar sus sentimientos o de expresar y relacionar sus pensamientos.

 

Pero se sentía bien, como en casa. Como si perteneciera a _algo_. 

 

Porque Hinata estaba con él. Y la sangre seguía corriendo por sus venas.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo ~  
> Los kudos son bien apreciados y los comentarios recibidos con cariño <33


End file.
